


overtime

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [20]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Semi-Public Blow Job, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vibrators, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Erwin furrows his brow or gnaws at his pen, there's a buzz inside him that makes him twitch and when he looks up, he sees Levi's grey eyes flickering over from the reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20!

There's no doubt that Erwin is a few steps above Levi concerning their professional life. While Erwin is the CEO of Smith Industries, a multinational investment banking firm, Levi is a simple secretary. He handles phone calls, brings Erwin, and pretty much everyone else 'above' him coffee and makes sure everything is always in order. Erwin would've promoted him ages ago, if there wouldn't be the small problem concerning their personal life. Because once the day is over, Erwin and Levi are nothing more than partners in a romantic relationship.

Truth be told, Levi is far from what a good secretary is. He can be extraordinarily rude and never smiles when he should. Erwin considered firing whoever hired that man with him after a week of Levi sitting in that chair, but he thought better of it, and didn't really regret it. Levi has his own charm people are drawn to, and in general, no one Erwin has to work with, likes to beat around the bush. And Levi doesn't. He probably understands more about this whole thing than he should, but Erwin doesn't mind that at all. Levi is something like an ace Erwin always has up his sleeve. Maybe it makes Erwin want to keep him there, right in his field of vision behind the reception. But it's not the only reason. While Erwin can practically do what he wants, concerning promoting his employees, he doesn't want some shady talk about why exactly Levi got his promotion. It's not exactly a secret that he and Erwin are in a committed relationship. Why would it be. Erwin never planned on forbidding his employees to engage with one another as long as they keep it out of the office. Well, the problem with that however, is that Levi doesn't really _give a shit_ about that.

Thus far, Erwin could tame the little devil he managed to catch, hardly, but sternly, turned down every offer of having sex in the office, how delicious it might've sounded and could pat his – and for that matter Levi's – shoulder, for Levi not going beyond giving him a little peck on the lips during lunch break. Thus far indeed and Erwin has simply no idea how, all of a sudden, the tables turned so drastically. Because for the past week, taming Levi has been simply impossible and just this morning, the situation definitely escalated. Erwin doesn't know why he gave in, or how Levi managed to twist him around his little finger, but he's been sitting on his chair for two hours now, a flush on his cheeks that is more than mortifying. Maybe it was the talk of  _standing on equal grounds_ , Levi suddenly brought up, or maybe it was just that damned look, Erwin falls for every single time, in those silver eyes, but undeniably, this morning they got all hot and desperate and it ended with them leaving the house without finishing, and some toy up Erwin's ass.

It's a damn mystery to Erwin how it even happened and how he seriously left the house without doing anything about it, but now he sits here, hot and wanton, more work piled on is desk than he can possibly attend to in his state, and Levi is calmly sitting in his chair, doing his business like he has no idea what's going on with Erwin just a few meters away. Maybe, Erwin thought, it wouldn't be so bad. Thought, he could handle it, a bit of teasing. Maybe, Erwin wanted to prove to Levi he wasn't  _boring_ just because he refused to give in to the temptation of having sex with Levi on his work desk. What he didn't think, was how truly agonizing it would actually be.

Erwin was always quite fond of the control he had over his sexual urges and he definitely didn't think he would feel such a small toy quite so obviously. By now, Erwin is afraid to even move, just because he knows he will feel it inside him. Not that it really matters, because Levi truly is a little devil. The first hour, was bearable. The sensation was there, but barely, noticeable, but not all-too distracting. It was  _fine_ , till the buzzing started.

Erwin is sure it's not audible, but,  _fuck_ , he can feel it, because that toy is not only  _just there_ , but it definitely has the ability to vibrate. And Levi, quite obviously, has control over that. When Erwin jumped to the sudden sensation, he could already feel Levi's gaze on him and when he met it, he was smirking and,  _goddamnit,_ did Erwin curse him. Levi probably knew that, because he made Erwin jump again right then, the vibration increasing just a tad too much. And then, all Erwin could do, was avert his gaze and stare down onto his work. He's been doing that for another hour now and for that whole hour, Levi's practically been torturing him. The vibration is almost constant now, sometimes barely noticeable, and sometimes so hard Erwin feels like he can't sit properly. He's been shifting on his chair like crazy and he's already counting the seconds to lunch. He would like to say, he's already thinking about how to pay Levi back for this, but his mind is way too far away to even consider thinking about it.

Levi seems to enjoy it. He's smiling more than usual, his lips curled up  _just so_ ever so often, always a sparkling smirk on his face whenever he catches Erwin's gaze for a second. He's playing a game and he's so damn good at it that Erwin already knows he lost. When he frowns a little too deep, shifts a little too much, Levi makes him jump and here and there Erwin has to bite his lips or cover up his mouth for a couple of seconds. He's on edge the whole morning, always ready to come, but never graced with enough stimulation to spill. Not that Erwin wants to. Or, well, actually he does. It seems to become unbearable. Erwin is half-temped to go to the bathroom and just  _do_ something about this, but he doesn't trust himself enough to walk. And he's too proud to admit his defeat so easily, even though Levi probably knew from the start he would win this round. God, Erwin is even running out of energy to curse the little devil.

Another thirty minutes of Levi's relentless teasing, do it. Erwin gave up on work, is just sitting in his office, trying to balance on his legs to ease the pressure inside, hunched over his table, one hand covering his face. Levi doesn't seem to like that, because Erwin gets the whole stimulation the vibrator is capable of in steady intervals, holding him on edge so painfully that Erwin always fears with the next small shift he'll just stain his trousers. And then, finally, Erwin grasps for his phone and presses the button that will dial him to Levi's phone at the reception. He hears it ring through the glass that parts his office from the rest of the place and fortunately Levi has enough mind not to let it ring suspiciously long. He knows it's Erwin, it's displayed on his device after all and, besides, who else would Erwin call now.

"Get into my office Levi. Now." Erwin says, not even caring to let Levi say a single word. He hangs up immediately afterwards, not trusting himself to remain his composure when Levi starts teasing with words. It takes a moment, but when Erwin hears the door to his office slide open, footsteps nearing, he looks up, and knows why. Levi got him a coffee, which Erwin finds ridiculous. He places it on the desk with all the nonchalance in the world, doesn't even smirk when Erwin tries to glare at him and he plays with the remote he obviously has in his pocket.

"Did you want something else?" he asks however, sounds so smug that for a second, Erwin doesn't know what to say. In all honesty, he has no idea what to do now. He's aching, literally, and he doesn't think he can take this a second longer. He would fuck Levi on every single desk now if it just meant he would finally get some release.

"Levi," Erwin says, voice way thicker than he wants it to sound. He trails off, unable to collect his thoughts and very seriously considers begging Levi to do something. He doesn't have to, because even Levi has a sense of mercy. At least, that's what Erwin thinks when he hears the small, defeated sigh from his boyfriend.

"Can't stand a little teasing?" Levi eventually says, more pity than bite in his voice. Erwin glares at him, or tries, again.

"A little?" he retorts, teeth clenched because he doesn't trust Levi not to play around some more, neither does he trust himself to be able to hold a noise back. Levi smiles just the tiniest bit and looks over his shoulder, probably to check what's going on beyond Erwin's office. The only other person visible, when Erwin manages to take a small look too, is Petra, the second secretary.

"What do you want me to do?" Levi asks while they both watch Petra doing her work at the computer. "She saw me go in here, might get suspicious."

"Of what?" Erwin furrows his brow, shifting carefully, thankful that Levi slid both of his hands out of his pockets. "Just..."

In truth, Erwin has no idea why he told Levi to come to his office. In all honesty, probably because the thought of just doing Levi to get some release was more than tempting, but it's hardly possible. The entire wall, along with the door, that separates Erwin's office from the rest, is made of glass. It's see-through and Erwin never cared to invest in some shutters. He likes to have his eyes on the reception, liked it even before Levi came along.

"Just?" Levi turns to face Erwin again, a small smirk tugging at his lips. Erwin wants to curse him, but he ran out of curses a long while ago. So he just stares and Levi stares back. Erwin is begging with his eyes, not completely on purpose, but he doesn't care to try and suppress it. And finally, Levi sighs again. He shifts a little and brushes some papers from Erwin's desk into his hands as to show he's busy helping out.

"Call Petra," he says. "Tell her to get something. You'll think of something."

Erwin can't help but notice that dangerous tone in Levi's voice, but since he doesn't know what else to do, he grasps for his phone again and dials Petra. He tells her to make a good amount of copies Erwin was planning on doing himself and then adds she should bring him a bagel for lunch, just because he wants her gone as long as possible, since he has no idea what Levi is trying to do. Petra does as told, is gone from the reception a few seconds later and leaves the whole space Erwin can overlook from his office empty. He looks at Levi, but Levi is just setting down the papers like it's his most important task in the world. He smiles a little when he catches Erwin's gaze and circles the desk. Erwin watches him, doesn't move when Levi pushes his chair away from the desk, doesn't move when Levi slips into the small space under it. All Erwin does, is stare and when Levi licks his lips, his eyes widen a little.

"Levi-"

"What?" Levi interrupts right away, leans forward grasping for Erwin's chair, but he pushed it too far away as to be able to reach it from his little hiding space. "I'm being nice here. I wasn't planning on giving you anything before lunch. But I can't have you coming all by yourself."

Erwin swallows and stares for another moment, but just a very short moment. It's getting too much and the thought of Levi sucking him off, giving him some release, sounds too nice. So Erwin shuffles forward on his chair, gives Levi the perfect view of his groin where he sits under the desk, right between his legs. Levi hums and adjusts his position, hands going for the bulge in Erwin's trousers immediately. Erwin gasps to the touch, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in.

"So? How does it feel?" Levi asks, just palming the bulge, obviously playing with the toy again, because Erwin can feel the vibration increasing. He has to muffle a moan behind his hand, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Levi," he practically whines, feels too painfully close to coming. Levi cuts the sensation off right then, removing his hands from Erwin, the toy stilling inside. Erwin exhales a desperate whine before he can do anything about it and for a moment he just hangs there, hunched over his desk, shivering.

"Oh shit, you're all worked up huh?" There's a syrupy layer on Levi's voice, something thick and sweet that tells Erwin the whole thing is definitely turning him on. It's a good sign, but unfortunately, Levi can still hold back. Erwin can't.

"Fuck." Erwin curses despite himself and slides one hand under the desk to feel for Levi's head. He gets a fistful of his hair, just satisfied to hold onto the smaller man for a moment.

"If you suck me off Levi, I'll do you my desk later. Fuck, I'll do it, just  _do something_ ."

Levi hums with a pleased rumble that makes Erwin shiver. He does nothing about the hand in his hair, but moves his hands back to snap Erwin's belt open, unzip his trousers.

"Promise?" he asks, breath hot on Erwin's cock, still contained by his underwear. Erwin curses silently and pushes Levi a little closer to his aching groin.

"I promise."

Levi hums and finally,  _finally_ , frees Erwin's cock from his cage. It jumps out of Erwin's underwear wet and hard and aching and Erwin exhales a sigh of relief. It turns into a moan when Levi's hand wraps around his cock and Erwin shoots the reception a weary glance before he covers his mouth with his free hand. He doesn't even manage to rub Levi's scalp with the other, just holds on to the dark hair. Levi doesn't seem to mind, hums and breathes hot against Erwin's wet tip before he gives it a probing lick. Erwin sucks the skin between his thumb and index finger between his teeth and bites when Levi's lips wrap around his cock. He sinks down easily, Erwin shaking with need, pushing Levi's head further into his lap. Levi growls, more pleased than annoyed, makes Erwin shiver when he swallows around his girth.

Levi's tongue is both a blessing and a curse, the wet warmth of his mouth daring Erwin to moan out his pleasure. But instead he has to bite back the sounds, eyes shut tightly when Levi moves along his length without mercy. Not that Erwin wants any, not right now when he's been so painfully hard for what feels like an eternity. And their surroundings, the fact that they are at work, in Erwin's office, makes Erwin all the more aware of everything Levi is giving him. All those little licks and sucks, the sensation of Levi's warm hand on his thigh, the other caressing his balls when he pushes Erwin nearly down his throat.

He pulls off with an audible slurp, gasping quietly in his contained space under Erwin's desk, but Erwin has no mind to look or say anything, his whole being focused on Levi's hand that's still working on his length, the hot breath fanning over the wet tip when Levi stays close. He wants to curse him again for doing this to him, then again he wants to bless him when Levi's lips press a kiss to the tip of his cock, when they wrap back around the length to swallow it.

But, Levi is not really teasing him any longer. Instead, he gives Erwin everything he loves with his skilled tongue, the time till Erwin is hanging right on the edge of another orgasm feeling like seconds. He doesn't even have enough mind to warn Levi, just pushes his head further down and when Levi feels the need to turn the vibration of the toy back on, Erwin spills. He moans around the skin between his teeth, unable to hold back, bites down so hard it hurts and then just shivers and twitches through his orgasm, Levi swallowing around his cock.

Erwin slumps back in his chair, hand falling from Levi's hair while he breathes heavy through the aftermath of his orgasm. Levi's lips pop from his cock with a wet sound and Erwin's gaze trails down with half-open eyes. The silver of Levi's eyes is glazed and he licks his lips more than lecherously, wiping a bit of spit from his chin with thumb. He looks so damn pleased with himself and Erwin really wants to hate him, but all he can manage to feel is very desperate need to kiss the man.

"That was fast," Levi finally notes, his voice a little hoarse. Erwin wonders if he's hard, but he probably doesn't have to wonder. He reaches out again and brushes a few hairs out of Levi's face, has Levi leaning into the touch.

"You little devil," Erwin murmurs, still soft and spent from his heavy orgasm. Levi doesn't say anything, just smirks and is nice enough to fix Erwin's clothes. He runs soft hands over Erwin's thighs when he pushes the chair back to slip out from under the desk and obviously can't suppress the need to lean down to kiss Erwin. Not that Erwin minds. He cups the back of Levi's head and holds him there for a second, but pulls away before Levi's tongue can dart over his lips.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Levi asks, a little mocking and Erwin swats his ass when Levi moves away. Levi doesn't even dodge it, but circles the desk seemingly unimpressed. He stops in front of it again and digs into his pocket, slides out the remote he used to tease Erwin with the whole morning.

"Remember what you promised," he says, thumb hovering over the small device dangerously. Erwin shifts on his chair, well aware that he still has the other part of it inside. He can feel it, but it's turned off and the small sensation seems bearable again.

"Don't worry." Erwin moves closer to his desk again, getting a hold of the coffee Levi brought him. "I'll make you regret this."

"Oh I doubt that." Levi smirks a little too much and slides the remote back into his pocket, straightening out his clothes afterwards. "Anything else?"

Erwin smiles, "No," finally able to think about what exactly he's going to do to Levi to make him say sorry more than once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short and, once again, I wrote this ages ago. It was one of the first prompts I finished and I just couldn't bring myself to rewrite it. I looked over it again a while ago too, but not recently haha.  
> Anyway, day 20! ten to go! and 8 of these I still have to write completely. I honestly don't know if I will ever finish this urgh.  
> I'm gonna ramble a bit about my RL now, so if you don't care feel free to not keep reading, but thanks for reading the story! xD
> 
> So, after ups and downs in the past years, last year I finally figured out what I want to do with my life job-wise, and, thank the gods, basically last-minute I got an apprenticeship place!! I will be starting in the second year come the 1st of August this year, which means I have holidays till then, yey! But, after that, I will be very busy. I'm just saying this in advance even though I'm already so slow with uploading anything haha. Sorry about that!  
> Anyway, while I have a whole month off and things are looking quite good, I am also still recovering from some semi-bad stuff that has happened. But I hope I can find the time and energy to write on this challenge during my free time, or maybe write some other stuff.
> 
> That said I appreciate the patience from you guys and believe me, it always makes my day when I get an E-mail telling me I have kudos or see a comment, so thank you all for that! <3
> 
> Oh and by the way, I do have in mind to, possibly, some day, write a second part of this story and make Erwin stay true to his promise, but don't keep your hopes up too high haha
> 
> As always you can check out the challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) or say hi :3   
> Thanks for reading and see you soon hopefully!


End file.
